A Crazy Morning
by Fushigi Hitomi
Summary: A stolen bagel? Missing tea? This should be a morning of craziness, especailly if you add...stalking!


Right then! My first one-shot fic thing! Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing so don't spear me all you big corporate dudes who like to do that kinda thing.

Anyways on with the fic!  
(actions)  
By the way, I'm sorry that all the places where there would be asterisks are gone it makes it confusing to read but I don't know how to fix it.

* * *

Early one morning before anyone else was up Trowa walked down the hall with a small camera in his hand. "This should be interesting." He commented to himself as he entered the kitchen and placed the camera in a spot where it could shoot the entire kitchen but be seen by no one. "If this morning is the same as any other morning around here…" He continued to say to himself, "… I should be able to pay Wufei back from that poker game in no time." He finished as he turned the camera on. 

Video footage

Wufei-- Where's my bagel!?!?!?! This is injustice!

Duo-- (Through a mouth full of food) Whaf? Bagle? Donph look ab me.

Quatre-- (Enters kitchen) Has any one seen my tea?

Trowa-- (Sipping Quatre's tea) No I haven't seen it anywhere.

Heero-- (Runs into kitchen and barricades door)

Duo--What are you doing?

(A shrill cry is heard from somewhere)

Relena--HHHEEEERRRROOO!!! Wait! Let me in!

Wufei--Where the hell is my bagel?! (Turns to Duo and growls) Maxwell…

Duo--I told you Woofie I don't have it……anymore.

Wufei--This is injustice!!

Heero--Relena go away!! (Tries to stop her from breaking down his barricade)

Relena--But darling we were meant to be together! (Gets through barricade and latches onto Heero)

Quatre-- (Unaware of whatever else is going on in the room) Where's my tea!!??

Trowa-- (Still drinking Quatre's tea) I wouldn't know maybe we ran out.

Quatre--I need my tea NOW!!

Heero-- (Manages to escape Relena and runs)

Duo-- (Watches Heero run out) I don't get why he doesn't just kill her already.

Wufei-- Damn it Maxwell you ate the last bagel!! It was mine!!

Duo-- Uh… sorry Wu-dude? (Edges away from Wufei)

Wufei--Gaa! (Starts searching kitchen for more food)

Quatre--I-need-my-tea! (Continues to search kitchen)

Sally -- (Enters room) Hey what's going on in here?

Wufei-- (Points to sally) YOU!

Quatre-- (Turns to sally) Did _you _take my tea?

Heero-- (Reenters room) Get- her- away!!

Relena-- (Runs into kitchen and hugs Heero) There you are Heero! I missed you!

Zechs-- (Comes out of nowhere) Noin hasn't been through here has she?

Sally--There you are Zechs! I need you for a mission.

Noin-- (Enters room) There you are Zechypoo! I want to come with!

Wufei--(Turns red) Weak onnas shouldn't be fighting!

Sally and Noin-- (Round on Wufei) What did you say?! (They both chase him out of the room)

Zechs--Phew! Glad she's gone. (Notices Heero and Relena) Relena why are you here?

Heero--Bec- (Is cut off because Relena is hugging him too hard)

Relena--Because we belong together! (Smiles enthusiastically)

Trowa-- (To Zechs, still drinking Quatre's tea) Why are you here?

Zechs--Good point. (Leaves)

(Wufei's cry of 'injustice' is heard throughout the house as he continues to run from Sally and Noin.)

Duo-- (Trying to shake Quatre off him) I don't have your tea Q-man!

Quatre--Someone has it!

Duo--Just go out and buy some, Shesh.

Quatre--A splendid idea! I'll buy it all! Muhahaha (Leaves)

Duo--(Looks nervously at Quatre as he leaves)…I think I'll go with. (Follows Quatre out)

Heero--Help….me….(Gasps for air)

Relena--Oh Heero-poo don't look so blue! I have so many fun things planned for us! (Drags a gasping Heero out of the room)

Heero--Noooo……

Trowa-- (Still sitting and drinking Quatre's tea) That was interesting indeed. (Stops video)

End video footage

"Now, all I have to do is submit this to one of those home video things and I'll have the money in no time." Trowa said and put the small video disk in his pocket and began looking for an envelope.

The end

* * *

A/n: Ok then… so I went back and sorta fixed it so it makes more since…sorta. Give me reviews please! 


End file.
